Dia Especial
by Haine II
Summary: Pai e filho passam juntos um dia que, apesar de, talvez, não ter valor nenhum para os outros, significa muito para eles. - Fanfic familiar sobre Naruto e seu pai talvez tenha esse spoiler: o pai do Naruto .


**Título: **Dia Especial  
**Autora: **Haine (haineii), como presente de aniversário para o Rikku (tachibana).  
**Gênero: **Família.  
**Censura: **Livre.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Caso pertencesse, personagens maravilhosos como o Yondy e o... o... er... spoiler! Não teriam morrido.  
**Sobre a fic:**  
Uma fic simples, bonitinha e totalmente sem pretensão! **Fiz para o Rikku**, como presente de aniversário. Sei que ele merecia algo muito, muito melhor. Mas foi o que minha capacidade permitiu. Um feliz aniversário para o Rikku e para vocês uma boa leitura! Obviously é **U.A.** (Universo Alternativo). Eu não saberia escrever com o Naruto e o Yondy em Konoha mesmo. xD E, não, eu não revisei! Perdoem os erros!

**--**

**Dia Especial**

Não fazia muito tempo que o sol brilhava no céu acinzentado típico do inverno. Minato dormia em sua cama, esticado em meio dos vários cobertores. O despertador insistia que era hora de se pôr de pé, mas seu dono o ignorava, se afundando no meio dos travesseiros.

"Só mais cinco minutinhos...!" – ele dizia para si mesmo.

Enquanto transitava do mundo dos sonhos para o mundo real, foi despertado, abruptamente, por um golpe de travesseiro no estômago. Confuso, abriu os olhos e ergueu o tronco para ver quem, ou o que, atrapalhava seu merecido sono, apesar de já saber.

- O terrível e mais poderoso ninja de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto derrota o demônio de cabelo espetado! – Sacudia o travesseiro que usara para golpear Minato.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Perguntou o recém acordado, puxando Naruto para cima de si e fazendo cócegas nele. – Parece que Konoha está sendo atacada de novo.

- Me soooolta, paiê! – Reclamou o menino loiro, entre as gargalhadas.

- Você 'tá vendo anime demais, filhote. Qualquer dia, vai pegar um espetinho de churrasco e me ameaçar de morte dizendo que é uma kunai envenenada... – Riu, soltando o filho do abraço.

- Se você está se referindo ao incidente com o CD que taquei na cabeça do meu professor, eu já prometi que não vai se repetir... É que eu queria ver se sabia arremessar shurikens!

- Tá, tá... Escuta, menino, você não 'tá invertendo os papéis? – Perguntou Minato, já se levantando e calçando os chinelos. – Não era eu que tinha que tirar você da cama a força?

- É que hoje é o primeiro dia das férias de inverno! Não quero perder um segundo desse dia, então acordei mais cedo! – Sorriu, de orelha a orelha.

- Você não é o meu filho! O que fez com ele?! – Exclamou o pai, fazendo uma expressão cômica e exagerada de surpresa.

- Muito engraçado, Pai. Agooora, 'tou com fome. Quero lamen!

- Não no café da manhã!

- Ahhh, deixa...?

Minato caminhou até a cozinha, com Naruto em seus calcanhares listando tudo o que gostaria de comer. Rindo, o homem loiro apenas pegou a caixa de cereal, a caixa de leite e as travessas, sobre os protestos do filho. Após servido o desjejum, o menino ainda reclamava:

- Se eu ficar uma criança desnutrida, a culpa é sua! Destatuado!

- Você não vai ficar desnutrido em um piscar de olhos só porque hoje eu estou com preguiça de cozinhar. E é "desnaturado". - Vendo que o filho não se dava por vencido na discussão, emendou: - E não fale de boca cheia!

Depois da refeição, Naruto insistiu que deviam começar o dia com uma atividade importante e saudável. Minato concordou, imaginando o que seria, e teve que se controlar para não exclamar surpreso quando seu filho chegou com o seu Play Station 2.

- Negativo. Isso não é aproveitar o dia de uma maneira saudável!

- Mas você disse que topava, pai...

- Mudei de idéia. Vamos...

- Comer lamen? – Os olhos de Naruto brilharam com a possibilidade.

- ...Não. – Rolou os olhos. – As crianças de hoje em dia não tem imaginação...

- Perdão por eu não ser do século passado que nem você, pai, quando os dinossauros dominavam a terra. Grrrrrau! – E rosnou, imitando um tiranossauro.

- Não é para tanto, pigmeu. Vamos... Humn.

- Você também não sabe.

- Ok, você venceu. Campeonato de King of Fighters. – E pegou o controle do vídeo game.

- Yaaay!

Depois de algumas horas de jogo, com Naruto inconformado por suas consecutivas derrotas:

- Mas eu sempre pego o Hero Team! Como o papai vence pegando só meninas?

- É o poder que um uniforme de colegial exerce sobre um homem. Entenderá quando for mais velho. Ok, eu pego outra equipe.

- Certo, agora eu pego as meninas que você tinha escolhido. – Sorriu vitorioso.

- A questão não é a personagem e sim o jogador, pequeno gafanhoto.

Após mais uma meia dúzia de derrotas, o garoto, finalmente, desistiu. Minato sorriu alegremente e sugeriu eles tentarem fazer o almoço sozinhos. Seu filho prontamente acordou gritando que deveria ser lamen caseiro. O pai discordou.

- Que tal pizza?

- Pizza de lamen!

- Acho que é meio impossível, Naruto...

- Ahhhh, paaaai. – Fez beicinho.

- ...Mas podemos tentar! Pode ser que venhamos a explodir o fogão, mas tudo bem. Eu queria mesmo reformar a cozinha!

- Ao infinito e além! – E correu até a cozinha, seguido pelo pai.

- Precisaremos de ovos, farinha, ...

- LAMEN!

- Lamen, queijo, fermento...

- LAMEN!

- Lamen, leite, açúcar...

- LAMEN!

- E lamen. Ok, soldado, missão de reconhecimento da área! Procurar alvos e minas terrestres escondidos no ambiente de cozinhar! – Falou, em tom autoritário, com falsa seriedade.

- Yes, sir! Positivo e operante! – Bateu continência e começou a tirar pacotes de macarrão instantâneo do armário.

- Naruto!

- Não fui eu, era um bunshin! – Exclamou surpreso.

- ...Pegue o pote de fermento também. – Rolou os olhos, sorrindo.

Caos. Essa única palavra resumia o estado da cozinha. Havia massa de pizza até na luminária. Minato e Naruto também estavam cobertos da cabeça aos pés de farinha, leite e outros ingredientes. Afinal, preparar uma pizza pode ser uma tarefa árdua e complexa, especialmente, quando dois homens que sempre viveram a base de comida instantânea resolvem brincar de mestre-cuca e girar a pizza equilibrada em um único dedo no ar.

A aparência da pizza até que não ficou ruim... Para uma pizza de lamen e queijo. Deixaram-na esfriar enquanto iam tomar banho. Minato, praticamente, arrastou Naruto para dentro do banheiro e o empurrou para debaixo do chuveiro depois de, rapidamente, arrancar as roupas.

- Um ninja não precisa que seu pai lhe dê banho!

- Você é um porquinho, não um ninja. – Bufou o pai. – Agora trate de lavar bem atrás das orelhas!

- Você também está sujo. Se eu sou um porquinho, você é um porco, papai.

- Mereço!

- Ei, pai, um lobo misturado com homem vira um... Lobisomem, certo?

- E daí?

- Um porco misturado com homem vira o quê? Um porcosomem?

- Naruto, cala a boca. Sério. – E pôs-se a esfregar os cabelos do filho com força.

Após o banho, Naruto atacou a pizza devorando-a com voracidade. Apesar de ter achado a combinação de lamen com pizza intragável, Minato comeu uma ou duas fatias para agradar o filho.

- Devíamos fazer pizza de lamen mais vezes! – Disse, enquanto comia o último pedaço.

- Talvez devêssemos começar por um sabor mais básico... Como calabresa, Naruto.

- É, isso também.

A tarde passou rapidamente. Naruto e seu pai passaram o dia brincando de ninjas, imaginando que sua cidade, Konoha, estava sendo atacada por uma raposa gigante de nove caudas.

- Aí você derrota a raposa e coloca ela no meu umbigo!

- Naruto, você tem cada idéia maluca...

- E depois você morre, pai!

- ARRRRRGH, ESTOU... DERRETENDO. – E se jogou no chão. – Assim?

- É, mas precisa de alguma revelação dramática.

- Tipo... NARUTO! EU SOU SEU PAI!

- Mas eu sei disso, outra revelação dramática.

- Han... Semana passada eu não me atrasei porque eu estava preso no trânsito, e sim porque eu fiquei conversando com meu estagiário.

- Isso não foi dramático, pai.

- Então... Você... É... Loiro falso!

- NÃÃÃOOO... Ei, mas você é loiro. Eu só posso ser loiro natural.

- E como você sabe que eu sou seu pai?

- Você disse!

- E se eu menti?

- Não quero mais brincar de ninja!

- Ok, e que tal se a revelação dramática for... NARUTO! EU VOU LEVAR VOCÊ PARA COMER LAMEN ESSA NOITE!

- YAAAY!

- Pronto, vou morrer. – E fechou os olhos.

- Nãããão! E o meu lamen!?

- Interesseiro. Ok, vamos ao parque e depois vamos comer lamen, seu pequeno manipulador.

Passaram o final da tarde e parte do início da noite brincando no parquinho que havia perto da casa deles. Gangorra, escorregador e balanço. Brinquedos simples, mas que faziam tanto Minato quanto Naruto sorrirem bastante.

Como prometido, o pai levou o garoto para comer lamen. O loiro, com certeza, comeu pelo menos cinco tigelas de lamen, deixando Minato boquiaberto.

De tão cansado que estava, Naruto adormeceu e foi carregado por seu pai até em casa. Chegando lá, meio dormindo ainda, vestiu o pijama e bateu a porta do quarto do pai, que já se deitara:

- Posso dormir com você essa noite, pai?

- Vem, Naruto.

- Obrigado. – E se aconchegou, abraçando Minato com força. – Espero que todos os dias das férias sejam assim! Ou melhor, todos do ano!

- Também espero! Boa noite! – E beijou a testa do filho.

Após Naruto dormir, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos rebeldes, o pai pensou o quanto seu filho era parecido consigo. Quase nada havia de sua esposa no garoto... A não ser a forte personalidade.

- Você acha que eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho, Kushina?

A pergunta foi dirigida a um antigo porta-retratos sobre a mesa. Talvez, se Minato não estivesse tão sonolento ou acreditasse em fantasmas, teria ouvido um "mais do que bom, querido".

**Fim!**

**--**

Reviews serão bem-vindas! :3 Quer sejam para elogiar quanto para criticar!

_Haine escreveu esse presente em 8 de junho de 2008._


End file.
